triadnetfandomcom-20200214-history
Nagaon
I want a raise, my cigars are very expensive.' Nagaon to Ras'lion, Kale and Radon.'' Triad file: # 128831 Name: Nagaon Age: 320 (First Contact) Race: Genlor Allegiance: Triad Primary training: Close combat Secondary training: Advanced Leadership Current residence: Unknown Previous residence: Triad HQ Ship: N/A Current status: Renegade Background Although he is a Genlor, Nagaon is rather small for his speices reaching only 1.9m and is notorious for smoking cigars that where worth his weight in gold. However he is one of the best operatives in the Triad due to his combat skill, leadership and his uncanny abillity to perdict situations with small amounts of information. He is decribed as level headed, calm, bold and fierce with a massive determination not to give up he is a very well known thoughout the Triad's ranks and before First Contact he dedicated some time to help train in the acadmey on the Triad HQ. However, he turned Renegade due a mission where the Triad ordered him to sacrifice his team in order to save his planet, Genlakken even though an option existed to save everyone. He defied orders and took that route and went Renegade afterwards feeling that the Triad has become too self centered and lost there way. History Born 3MP 277, Nagaon was born to two Seltrun parents who where hopeful that he would want to follow in their footsteps. Seen in his early life he made it clear he was good at outsmarting his enemy and although smaller than a majority of his kind he exceled well in close combat due to his natural strength and learned how to fight carefully with other Genlors who tried picking on him due to his small size. When he reached 27, the Genlor was placed under candidacy to enter the Triads main acadmey which trained Seltruns, and with this chance he wanted to show off what he could do to beat any other candidates. So in his trail which was to beat a Seltrun repersentive in an all out fight, rarther than throw punches and use his energy on the fight itself he waited to tire out his opponent by dodging and throwing quick jabs to the lower stomach. Soon he grabbed his witless opponent and used his weight to pull him down and put him a headlock which cut the air to the downed Seltrun. Declared the victor, the next month he was shipped to Triad HQ where it took him three years train, almost failing his last year and final test he was declared a Seltrun at the age of 30. Over the next 150 years, Nagaon led hundreats of sucessful missions thought Triad, enemy and unknown space and pulled of feats that went down in legend such as escaping a black hole and defeating a enemy force of 60,000 with just one shot. He is even known to speak 22 different languages, which has come in handy when dealing with locals. By the time he came to the age of 307, just under three hundred years after becoming a Seltrun and many battles against the newly formed Tyrant Legions, Nagaon saw that the Triad needed new and better trained Seltruns to win the day against a growing tide of threats to the Triad. He took it upon himself, as an experienced veteran to teach in the Seltrun Acadmy program and oversaw the training of the Blue Mess recruits. Under his guidence he has seen only four people fail in his mess in the time he finshes his teaching. '''The Academy Series 'The Begining' 'Hardened Virutes' 'Book 3' Interactions with other characters Radon Temporum: '''Nagaon finds Radon as a unique student in his time teaching at the Academy, as the only mage in his year he sees how vital his and other mages powers brings to the Triad. So he pushes Radon and his friends to many different challanges to promote teamwork and indivdual progress. Overall both each other work well together and some can say be friends later on. '''Ras'lion Gond: In his time, Nagaon has seen many people like Ras'lion, but sees the difference between him and them. He sees him as a loyal and well respected person who never backs down for the sake of others and himself, and feels like they both have a similarity in that field. They both are good friends forged from the Academy and missions they take together in the 5 year gap and are always up for games of Liars Dice or poker in their free time. Aiden': '''In their first meeting in ''First Contact, ''Nagaon and Aide don't speak to each other much or show many opinions of each other but trusts him enouth to use his Hand Cannon to help Ras'lion. '''Velgor Aneiris Stellariath: '''Nagaon only knows who Aneiris is and what he is apart off, and has only shown his opinions so far on Aneiris and The Triad's Eye. Although he seems greateful that he helped prove the treason of Khaeriel, he has been subjegated that they are terroists by the Traid, yet still feels that if anyone who clings to the old ways of the Triad can't be all bad. '''Alayna Kurinav: '''Although more attentive towards Radon and Ras'lion, Nagaon saw the potential in Alayna enouth to allow her to go with Radon and Ras'lion on their journeys and other 'de tours' in their education. He was saddened to hear she had died so close after becoming a Seltrun. Quotes '''In all honesty, I shot a very small nuclear war head which killed 60,000 people on a prade ground. And that blackhole I was luckly enouth to teleported to the otherside of the galaxy then being squashed.' ''Nagaon to Ras'lion, Radon and Alayna before they ship out to Mustar. 'You've got to love Coleopteran cigars, although no one knows how to make them anymore and they cost enouth power to keep a small town going for a month but the taste is worth it.' Nagaon to Ras'lion, Aiden and Radon in the diner as they try to recruit him for the mission. ''I tell you, that was...rather...ironic.'' ''